


1.21 Gigawatts to Save The World

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Brotherly Angst, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, I try to keep it lighthearted ya know, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Character Death, PTSD, Some Crack, Voyeurism, balance out the manpain with some giggles, infinity war fix-it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-12-18 02:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: After Thanos kills him, Loki travels back in time to stop The Mad Titan before it is too late.  This task proves a little harder than he thought it would be, because no matter what timeline they are in, Loki is still a little shit.





	1. Chapter 1

_ “No resurrections this time.” _

Loki opens his eyes and he is standing on the edge of a cliff, the moon hanging full and bright overhead.  Two shadows move rapidly towards the Earth, and he steps aside just in time for one of them to come crashing at his feet.  Very quickly he recognizes the form of a man as himself, only much younger. Thor- a younger version of his brother than he has seen in a long time- looms over him angrily.

“Augh! Ugh,” the younger Loki says, clutching at his sides.  Thor looms over him, furious.

“Where is the Tesseract?”

The younger Loki tilts his head back and laughs.  “I missed you too.”

“Do I look to be in a gaming mood?” Thor snarls.  Loki rolls his eyes. Even after all these years, he still thinks that Thor was being a tad dramatic in this moment.

“Oh, you should thank me,” the younger Loki carries on as he begins to sit up, “With the Bifrost gone how much dark energy did the Allfather have to muster to conjure you here?  Your precious Earth.” There is so much venom in his words. Loki’s heart aches as he remembers. Thor drops his hammer and goes to cling to the younger Loki.

“I thought you dead.”

“Did you mourn?”

Loki watches Thor.  He’d never seen it before, so clouded with anger and pain as he was the last time he lived this moment, but Thor is trembling.

“We all did.  Our father —”

“Your father,” the younger Loki hisses.  Now Loki rolls his eyes at himself for being so melodramatic.  The younger Loki pulls himself out of Thor’s grip and begins to walk down the hill.  “He did tell you of my true parentage, did he not?”

“We were raised together,” Thor says.  Loki watches again. He’d had his back to Thor the first time, and thought his words meaningless… but now he sees his brother’s face.  Sees the way his mouth twists around the words like he is barely able to get them out. Thor looks and sounds as if he is about to cry.  Loki watches with interest, his heart twisting in his chest. “We played together. We fought together. Do you remember none of that?”

“I remember a shadow, living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss. I who was and should be king!”

“So you take the world I love as recompense for your imagined slights? No. The Earth is under my protection, Loki!”

Loki sees the expression shift on his younger self’s face.  He knows that expression; he’s worn it time and again. He’s thought the thoughts that he knows he is thinking right now.  That  _ the world _ Thor loves is really  _ the woman _ Thor loves, and how Loki was so jealous of that.

“Well yes,” the younger Loki says softly.

“Then you miss the truth of ruling, brother. Throne would suit you ill.”

“I’ve seen worlds you’ve never known about. I have grown, Odinson, in my exile!  I have seen the true power of the Tesseract, and when I wield it—”

Thor grabs onto the younger Loki and pulls him in.  “Who showed you this power? Who controls the would-be-king?”

Loki wants to grab ahold of his younger self and scream at him in that instant.   _ Tell him! _ he thinks, but he knows that he will not.  And he knows that right now, he should not. It’s not the time yet.  But only…

“I am a king!”

“Not here. You give up the Tesseract; you give up this poisonous dream! You come home.”  And on that last part, Thor’s voice sounds like it is going to break. Loki wishes he could wrap his brother in a warm blanket and feed him pop-tarts.  Instead he watches from the shadows, already knowing how this chapter of the story is going to end.

“I don’t have it.”

Thor summons Mjolnir and holds it up at Loki’s chest; a not-so-subtle threat.  

The younger Loki continues, “You need the Cube to bring me home but I’ve sent it off I know not where.”

“You listen well brother—”

Loki steps aside a moment before The IronMan jettisons across the sky and takes Thor off the edge of the cliff.  His younger self barely holds back a laugh and says, “I’m listening?” 

It is so funny to him, even after all these years, that Loki has to laugh.  He chuckles softly and the younger Loki’s head whips to the side, searching for the source of the sound.  Loki lifts the illusion that has kept him hidden, stepping out of the shadows and into full sight of his younger self.

“It would do you well if you did listen to him,” he says, in between the several seconds of shocked silence that he receives after his apparition.  “Tell him who is controlling you. Put an end to all of this before it even begins.”

“Who are you?” The younger Loki hisses.

“I am you.”

The younger Loki sneers.  “If you are, then you know that it’s impossible.  The Other is too powerful for these mortals to fight, or even Thor.”

“They are not as powerful as the Allfather.  Not yet.”

“Oh!” The younger Loki laughs.  “Now I know you certainly aren’t who you say you are.  I would never stoop to asking Odin to help me! I can handle it on my own.  I am handling it!

“You selfish boy!  Handling it on your own will get you killed!  It will get Thor killed. Everyone you love will die.”

“You think I love him?  I don’t care if that oaf dies,” the younger Loki says, but even as he says it he betrays himself by looking over the edge of the cliff where Thor fell.  Loki rolls his eyes.

“I know you do, because I am you.  I’ve stood where you are right now, breathed every breath, uttered every word.  I know where this road leads and it is only towards pain. I am trying to stop it before it starts.”

The younger Loki regards his older self curiously, like he is trying to consider whether or not to believe him.  After a moment or two, he makes his decision. He produces a dagger from thin air and quickly inserts it in Loki’s chest, just below his sternum.  He sputters, shocked for just a moment before the pain registers. He cries out and yanks at the blade, glaring at his younger self as he begins to back away.

“You think that you can lie to the God of lies?  I am not convinced by your tricks.”

Loki smiles around a mouthful of blood.  It’s the second time in an hour that somebody has tried to murder him, and he doesn’t appreciate the attempt.  “I don’t need to convince you now. Just stall you for long enough.”

The younger Loki hisses.  “Long enough for what?”

Loki looks up and, on perfect cue, Captain America comes falling from the sky.  Loki vanishes back into the shadows, using his Seidr to repair his wounds as he watches his younger self be carted back into the Avengers helicarrier.  For all they were a pain in his ass back then, Loki must admit that these mortals are scrappy. Unseen, he follows himself and the Captain back on to the helicarrier and sits down across from Loki where he is handcuffed to the ship wall.  When they’ve taken off and are well on their way again, Loki reappears to only himself and offers his younger self a slick smile.

“By the end of this, you and I are going to be best friends.”

Loki glares, “I hate you,” he hisses.  

Captain America whistles, “Woah!  Now what did I ever do to deserve that?”  


	2. Chapter 2

Younger Loki is sitting in his cell at Stark Tower, brooding, when loki appears to him again.  He jumps, glaring angrily at the mirror image of himself.

“You again,” he growls, and turns away with a roll of his eyes.  Loki steps around him carefully, heels clicking lightly against the shiny floors.  

“Where did you think I’d gone?  Surely you can’t think I’d simply abandon you with these humans.  That would be cruel.”

“No.  You simply are the reason that I was captured by them in the first place!” he snarls, turning on himself with murderous eyes.  Loki shrugs.

“It had to be done.  Truly, it is the only way we can fix this.”

Loki hisses.  “What will fix this is if you got me my scepter back, and the Tesseract, and got me OUT OF HERE!” Loki shrieks.  He springs to his feet, crowding himself into Loki’s face. Standing mere inches away from his face, he takes a long, drawn out inhale through his nose and narrows his eyes.  “Who are you really?”

“I told you already that I am you.  I’ve come from an alternate timeline, a future timeline.  One where everyone you love, your home, your family and friends are all dead.  I’ve come to stop that future from unfolding.”

The younger Loki’s breath stalls, and his jaw goes tense.  “What do you want from me?”

Loki takes a deep breath.  “I need you to be honest with them.”

He watches the color drain from his younger self’s face.  “I can’t. You know that I can’t.”

“Listen…”

“I won’t do it!” Younger Loki shouts.  “I’ve already sent the Tesseract away, and the Other is going to make me a King!  I’ll rule Earth and everything will be fine.”

“People will die—”

“Nobody has to die as long as they do as I say.  It’s really quite simple,” Younger Loki retorts. Loki wishes that he could stab him.

“Practicing your inaugural address, Reindeer Games?” Tony enters the room, flanked by Natasha standing behind him with her arms crossed.  “Hate to break it to, but people on this planet don’t usually look up to guys who talk to themselves.”

Younger Loki looks at Loki crookedly.  Loki paces behind him as the Avengers come closer to the cell wall.  “They can’t see or hear me. Don’t tell them I’m here.”

“I don’t need them to respect me, only to fear me,” Loki says carefully, eyes glistening as he looks Tony up and down.  “The problem with men like you is that you have no fear, and that is what is going to get you killed.”

Tony huffs.  “Oh yeah? And what is it that you’re afraid of?” he retorts.  Younger Loki shrinks back for just a moment, and Tony’s lips twitch.  “Did I hit a nerve?”

“The only thing that concerns me right now is how long it’s going to take for me to break free from this cell and murder you all,” he says.  Tony’s nostrils flare, and he glances back at Natasha, who is still standing with her arms crossed over her chest. Loki turns his gaze on her.  “What’s the matter with you, Princess? Cat got your tongue?”

“I want to know what you did to Agent Barton.”

Younger Loki offers a cruel smile.  “I’d say I’ve expanded his mind.”

“Tell her about the Other,” Loki hisses in his own ear.  Younger Loki flinches away. Natasha watches his movements with a frown.

“And once you’ve won.  Once you’re King of the Mountain.  What happens to his mind?” Natasha asks.  

“And think — what will happen to yours?  When the Other has what he wants, when he hands it and you over again to the Mad Titan—”

“DON’T SAY THAT NAME!” Younger Loki snarls, turning suddenly on hi older self.  Loki barely flinches; it was a reaction he expected. Natasha startles, looking at him curiously.  Loki smirks.

“Whose name?  Agent Barton?”

“Not  _ him _ , you mewling quim,” Younger Loki turns on her, his chest heaving, body visibly vibrating.  “What, is this love, Agent Romanoff?”

“Love is for children.  I owe him a debt.”

“Tell me,” Younger Loki says.  He is fraying; he needs a distraction. Like a viper sensing the weakness of its prey, Loki goes in for the kill.

“Once he has what he wants, he will level worlds,” Loki says.  Natasha drones on about her debts to Barton, but Loki has heard the drama before.  He knows that it is only a partial truth. “He will slaughter all of your people. He will torture your friends,” he sees his younger self shiver.  This Loki is so much closer to the trauma of what happened in the void, it’s easy to play on his visible weakness. “He’ll torture Thor.”

“No,” younger Loki whispers, body shaking uncontrollably.  Natasha pauses her story, staring at younger Loki with concern. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Tony whispers to her.  Natasha shushes him, watching.

“And then, when he has destroyed everything you love, he will kill you. He will do it himself.  Until the last, he will strangle the breath from your throat and watch the life leave your eyes. Then he will throw you to the ground and lay waste to the entire world!”

“You  _ lie _ !” Younger Loki screams, his eyes brimming with tears.  Outside of the cell, Natasha stands.

“Excuse me?”

“GO AWAY!” he screams, swinging his arms at his older self, then at Natasha and Tony as well.  Loki just dodges the blow from his younger self; he has no interest in being injured by himself again.  “Leave me alone! LEAVE ME!” he shrieks. Natasha turns away, pulling Tony along with her. On her earpiece she speaks.

“I’m on my way back.  Send Thor down. I think there’s something more going on here than we originally thought.” 

She walks quickly out, leaving younger Loki in a crumpled mess on the floor.  Invisible, Loki stands over his younger self and feels his heart ache. He remembers this pain; remembers it all.  With a little shiver, he turns away and blinks at the plain white wall. He takes a deep, grounding breath through his nose.  Thor will be down soon. He needs to be prepared.


	3. Chapter 3

“What did you do to him?” Thor seethes, watching through the monitor as his younger brother shivers and quakes in the center of his cell, clutching himself like he is freezing to death.  

“Nothing,” Natasha says, “I was just talking to him and he snapped.  I think we’re dealing with some kind of mental breakdown.”

“What, you think this is some kind of psychotic break?  That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him,” Banner says.  Thor looks at him sideways.

“Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother,” Thor defends.  Natasha clears her throat.

“This is more than simple crazy.  He was acting like there was somebody else in the room with him.  He was talking to himself when we walked in… what if he wasn’t talking to himself?”

“You think that he is under the control of another,” Thor says.  Natasha looks at him seriously, but says nothing. Thor picks up his hammer.  “I am going to him.”

“Hold up,” Tony says, holding a hand out to stop Thor.  “No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing, but I’m not buying this. Even if Loki is under somebody else’s control, we’re just gonna let him free to kill us all?  In case you haven’t noticed, he’s got some crazy mind control voodoo powers.”

“What about Clint, then?” Natasha pipes up.  “Would you kill him too?”

“Nobody is talking about killing anybody,” Banner interjects.  Thor nods.

“I would keep Loki imprisoned until we know who exactly is controlling him, and how to break the connection.  He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract.”  Thor sighs, “The one who commands the Chitauri is the one that controls Loki, and the one that we should seek.”

“I’ll go in with you,” Tony says, stepping forward.  Nick Fury steps out from the shadows and places a hand on Tony’s shoulder.

“Let Thor go alone.  He knows Loki, he’ll be the best one to get this out of him.”

Tony glares halfheartedly at Fury, but listens to what he says.  He goes back to the monitors and watches. The younger Loki is standing now, pacing, his back to the rest of the room.  Tony narrows his eyes suspiciously as he watches.

When Thor walks into the cell, both Lokis turn to look at him.  Younger Loki glances at him and sneers, but Loki stares. He can’t help it.  It has been many years since he saw Thor in this form; young, long-haired, face unblemished, almost careless in his gait.  He has not felt the same loss that Loki’s Thor has felt. Still, he looks at the younger Loki with grave concern, and Loki is keen enough to tell that Thor is stressed right now.

“Brother,” Thor says, and comes to stand at the very edge of the cell.  Younger Loki does not move. “Brother, won’t you face me?”

“Have you come to gloat?” Younger Loki asks, his voice strained.

“No, Loki.  I’ve come to see to you.  Natasha says that you are ill—” Younger Loki laughs, but there’s no joy in his cackle.  “Brother, what’s happened to you? At whose command do you lay seige on this planet?”

“I—” Loki begins, but then he stops and turns his face away from Thor.  He makes eye contact with Loki, who is leaning against the wall with his arms crossed against his chest.  His jaw clenches and he turns back to face his brother. “I am a King,” he says. But his voice is strained and quiet, and he certainly doesn’t sound like a King.  Not to Thor, and not to himself either.

“No,” Loki hisses, pushing off the wall and walking towards his younger self.  Younger Loki closes his eyes and shivers when Loki walks past. “You are not the King.   _ He  _ is.   _ Thanos _ is the one who will subjugate the world, he will make  _ you _ kneel at his feet—”

“Stop!” Younger Loki hisses, and when his eyes pop open he finds Thor closer to the glass, staring at him in shock. 

“Who are you talking to?” 

“Myself!” Younger Loki snarls, seething at his brother.  “Tell me, Thor, why do you stand here and pretend to care?  When you are the one who threw me off that bridge… When I called to you, in need, but you never—” he stops, looking away again.  

“You are the one who let go of me, Loki!  I would have held on for a thousand years if it meant saving you—”

“Well you didn’t,” Loki snaps, eyes red and shining.  “You couldn’t,” he adds in a whisper. Thor looks at him with a pained expression.

“We can still fix this, brother.  We can fix… us. You do not need to carry these burdens alone.  We can still stop this. Together.”

The younger Loki trembles.  When he looks at Thor, his eyes fill with tears.  He quickly looks away, not allowing them to fall. “Sentiment,” he whispers under his breath.  “Our greatest weakness.”

“No,” Loki begins to say, but younger Loki wheels around and points at the door.

“I want you to leave me, Thor.  I need to be alone with myself.”

Thor frowns.  “If you are going to hurt yourself—”

“Don’t worry your pretty little head, Thor,” Loki snipes.  “Your prisoner will remain unscathed. I simply wish to be alone.”

It looks as if it takes a lot, but Thor finally concedes with a small nod.  “I’ll be back with some food,” he says. He turns and leaves. Younger Loki sighs and turns away, walking to the other end of his cell and beating lightly against the glass with his fist.

“Agent Barton will be finished with his task soon,” Younger Loki says under his breath, as soon as Thor has left the room.  He looks at the older version of himself and smirks. “I’ll be free from this cell within a few hours. And when I am, the first thing I am going to do is murder you.”

“You can blame me all that you want.  But I am not the one who tortured you — tortured  _ us _ — in the void.  Remember that I have lived through everything that you have, and then some.  When the Other promises a pain you have not imagined, it is a real threat.”

“You think I don’t know this?” Younger Loki hisses.  “It’s the reason why I must carry out this invasion. It is the only way to save myself.”

“I know another.”

“I won’t involve Thor in this,” Younger Loki insists.  “He and his mortal friends are no match—”

“If you think they are no match now, imagine the power that Thanos will weild when he has the Tesseract!” Loki shouts.  “You  _ know  _ that he means to collect all six Stones.  In the timeline that I come from, he does!  He will tear the world apart!”

Younger Loki shakes.  Loki reaches out and touches his younger self’s shoulder, pushing waves of calming Seidr into his body.  He finally relaxes a bit, chest heaving with the effort to remain calm. “It’s too late to stop it. Barton—”

“I’ve taken care of him already.  I’ve lived this timeline before, don’t you remember?”

The younger Loki releases a deep breath, and slowly he sinks to the floor.  He leans against the glass wall of his cell, eyes closed in meditation. He should sleep now, Loki thinks.  Tomorrow will bring more trouble, and he will need all of his energy to face his fears. Loki lays a hand on top of his younger self’s head and purges his mind of nightmares from the Void.  Loki knows that they will haunt him for years to come; he deserves one night of restful sleep before his world comes crashing down.


	4. Chapter 4

“We’ve got Clint, but he’s not talking,” Natasha says, troubled.  “Fury doesn’t seem to think he’s under Loki's mind control anymore.  They’re gonna release him back to his family.”

“It just seems weird, doesn’t it?” Bruce says.  “Like… why would Loki just give up control like that?  I watched him and Thor talk on the monitors, their chat wasn’t that productive.”

“Something weird is going on here.”

In his cell, the younger Loki stirs awake.  Thor is waiting outside, sitting on a little plastic chair.  It’s far too tiny for him, and younger Loki almost laughs. Then he remembers where he is and he bolts up, glaring at Thor suspiciously.

“You looked like you were having a peaceful dream.  I didn’t want to disturb you from your sleep.”

“You disturb me always, Odinson,” he snarks back, and tilts his chin up as he sniffs.  “And I do not dream of peace.”

“Then what?” Thor says.  Younger Loki’s expression darkens.

“You want to know what I dream?” he lifts his eyebrows.

“I want to know what is going on in your mind right now.  I know you are in pain, brother, it is clear to see. Why won’t you let me help you?”

“Oh, so now you are concerned with my pain.  Why not before? Why did you never show any care for my condition before now?”

“Loki,” Thor pleads.  “If I knew you were… I mourned you, brother.  I cried for you. My heart still aches at the thought that you survived and we did not…,” he trails off, lost in his own thoughts for a few moments.  Younger Loki sneers, but before he can make any nasty remark Thor’s attention is back on him again. “Where did you go? Heimdall searched for you, but he could not see…”

“There are even some things that the Watcher cannot see,” Younger Loki says slowly, his eyes slowly coming to rest on Thor’s face.  “Some who are more powerful than even the Gods of Asgard.”

“These would-be Gods,” Thor says, “They are the ones who seek the Tesseract.”

“Yes,” Younger Loki says.  Thor springs up and calls his hammer to his hand.

“Then we will go to them, now.  We will face them down and destroy them together!”

“No!” Younger Loki cries, growing angry and tired.  “You are stupid, Thor. You are no match for them, not you or your mortal pals either.   _ I _ was not a match for them.  What they are capable of…” Thor looks at Loki, searching his face for his meaning.  It dawns on him quickly, and his expression darkens. 

From the shadows, Loki smirks.  He has seen that expression a hundred times on Thor’s face.  The one that says, nobody hurts my little brother but me.

“We will go to father, then.  His power will surely outmatch those of your enemies.”

“ _ Your _ father,” Younger Loki snaps, suddenly recoiling from Thor like he has been bitten by a snake, “would have me locked away in the dungeons for the rest of my life if I ever set foot on Asgard again.”

Thor frowns.  “I would speak on your behalf.  Loki, you must cooperate with me!”

“Oh, you would speak on my behalf,” Younger Loki snorts. “You would tell father how good I was on earth, how I rolled over and showed you my belly like an obedient dog only so you could go and save the day again!”  By the time he is done he is panting, fists clenched at his sides in rage. He glares at Thor. “You like to pretend you’ve changed at all, but when I look at you all I see is a pompous, foolish boy who is pretending to be a hero.”

Thor goes still, contemplating his brother’s words.  A pained expression flickers across his face, and younger Loki smiles because he’s succeeded in wounding his brother.  Thor begins to walk away, only stopping to turn around once when he is halfway across the room.

“Tell me, Loki. If you see all that when you look at me,” he says slowly and deliberately, “What do you see when you look at yourself?”

Thor leaves, and younger Loki sighs.  Loki pushes himself off of the wall and walks over to his younger self.  He sits down beside him, leaning against the glass cell wall.

“I know he is an ass, but you could really use his help right now.”

“He surely thinks so,” younger Loki grumbles, picking at a string that has sprung loose from his leather leggings.  “Tell me, does he ever grow out of his arrogance?”

Loki’s lips twitch.  “He would not be Thor if he did not have his pride,” he says, almost fondly.  He sees the look of dismay on his younger self’s face and he quickly adds, “But he does grow.  He learns what it is like to make hard choices… In the timeline where I come from, Thor is a good King.”

“I don’t think my Thor will ever be ready to be King,” younger Loki says under his breath.  Loki nods.

“Not yet.  He has not experienced loss the way we have.  But he will, and he will come out of it stronger.  Smarter, even. I would trust my Thor with my life,” he says, but the words get stuck in his throat.  They taste like blood. He reaches out to touch his neck, and wonders what his Thor is doing right now.

“Would you trust  _ this  _ Thor?” younger Loki sneers.  Loki looks up, looking towards the door that Thor disappeared through only moments ago.

“He is still Thor.  Still our brother. He loves you, and in his heart he still trusts you.”

“He is an idiot,” younger Loki says.  Loki smiles.

“He is only an idiot if you make him into one.  For once, perhaps we should give Thor a reason to trust us.”

“You want me to give him the Tesseract,” younger Loki says after several seconds, looking towards his older self for guidance.  Loki’s lips curl into a secret smile.

“No, I want you to bring it to the Other.  And then, when He thinks you’ve given him everything that he wants, I want you and Thor to kill Him.”

Younger Loki sits in silence for a few moments, thinking.  When he looks back to speak to his older self again, Loki has vanished.  (Even time travelers need to nap at sometime). He looks away again, and shakes his head.  

“Impossible,” he mutters under his breath.  But already, the gears in his clever little head are spinning with a thousand plans that could bring Thanos to his end.


	5. Chapter 5

Young Loki is sitting on the floor, propped up against the glass cell wall when Thor enters the room again.  Flanking him on either side are two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, and director Fury himself. Young Loki scrambles to his feet, sneering at the group of them.

“I see you’ve brought the whole gang along.  Are we going to give them a show?” he asks. Thor frowns, looking Loki up and down with a cursory glance.

“They will leave us shortly, brother,” he says.  Not another word is spoken as the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents crack open the cell with efficiency.  One of them points a weapon directly at young Loki’s chest. He stays still, curious as to what is being done.  Then Thor steps into the cell, and the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents seal it again with him inside.

Young Loki only waits a moment before he launches himself at Thor and wraps his hands around his neck.  Thor goes flying backward with a loud grunt, his arms wrapping around his brother’s middle as they tumble around the floor together.  The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and Nick Fury stand just outside the cell and watch, ready to intervene should Thor come to any real harm.

They tussle for a few minutes before Thor finally pins younger Loki, a hand placed firmly on his chest and his fist drawn back to strike if Loki tries to break free.  Young Loki’s lips slowly curl into a smile, and he laughs.

“Just like old times, isn’t it?” he says, but there is no warmth in his tone.  Thor looks sad.

“I didn’t come here to fight you, brother.”

“Then what?” young Loki asks, and wriggles beneath Thor’s bulk.  Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and Nick Fury retreat from the room.  Thor finally climbs off of his brother, dusting his leathers off as he stands. He offers a hand to young Loki, but he refuses to take it and lifts himself off of the ground.

“I would have us talk. But I would speak with you face-to-face rather than through a cell wall.  We are both princes, Loki, we are equals.”

Young Loki’s face goes red with anger.  Behind him, Loki reaches out an invisible hand and lays it on his shoulder.

“He is trying his best.  Show him patience,” he whispers.  Young Loki goes stiff for a moment, then lets out a quiet sigh.  He nods at Thor.

“Fine,” he agrees and crosses his arms over his chest.  “What would you like to talk about?”

Thor sighs, and turns his back to his brother.  Young Loki’s fingers twitch at his sides as he prepares to conjure a dagger.  Loki reaches out and grabs his wrist, glaring at his younger self.

“Behave,” he snaps.  Young Loki rolls his eyes like a little brat, and Loki releases his arm.

“I know that things were not left well, between you and I, the last time we saw each other,” Thor says.  He glances over his shoulder and turns around again to face Loki. “On Asgard, when you tried to destroy the land of your people.  I know you were angry, perhaps there was something I could have done differently…” He shakes his head. “But then you were lost. I’ve mourned you all this time. Our mother--”

“How does she fare?” Young Loki asks in a quiet voice.  Loki feels a stab of grief in his own heart, at the memory of his lost mother.  Thor’s eyes glisten.

“She mourned you too, Loki.  But she is in good health. I’ve sent a message to her that you are with me, that you are safe.”

Young Loki snorts.  “Oh, really? And did you tell her how you and your friends have locked me up in a cage like a dog?  Threatened me with torture and death if I do not tell you the things you want to know? They say that I am the liar, but Odin’s son is no stranger to lies.”

“Loki,” Thor pleads.

“Why do you speak to me of Asgard, of the old days?  What happened between us then… and what happened on the bridge tha day might as well have occurred ten centuries ago for all that has happened to me since!  But you don’t really  _ care _ .  All that you want is the Tesseract.  You’re only here because your father has commanded it!”

Thor looks startled by his brother’s words, but after only a moment his expression crumples and he looks very sad all of a sudden.

“Brother-”

“Do not call me that,” Young Loki sniffs, looking away.

“What you have said is the truth,” he says morosely.  “I only learned of your presence on Earth by the will of our father.  And he did conjure magicks to send me here, to find the Tesseract and bring you home.”  Young Loki shakes his head back and forth, beginning to turn away from Thor. He reaches out and grasps his arm.  “But I did not come here for his will! I came here because my brother  _ returned from the dead _ .  And if I did not come to collect him when he needed me, it would mean that I did not love him.  And Loki, I love you. I love you now the same as I ever did, brother, please--”

Young Loki struggles against Thor’s grasp, but he is strong and he holds fast.  He tries to look anywhere but into his brother’s eyes, because he knows that when he does his resolve will crumble.  It is as he is trying to look away that he spots it; in Thor’s fair hair there is a lock of his own dark hair braided behind his brother’s ear.  Without thought he reaches out and grabs it, his chest aching at the sight of it. Thor holds him tighter, never letting go. Young Loki sinks into his brother’s arms, heaving against his chest.

“Thor,” he calls, his voice broken and damned. “I needed you.  I needed you so badly.”

“Tell me who hurt you, Loki.  Tell me so I can go and kill them now,” Thor says, his voice strained.  Young Loki chokes back a sob.

“I’ll tell you everything, Thor.”  He pulls back, smoothing a hand over Thor’s hair where his strand is braided in, and grasping the side of his brother’s neck.  He looks into his eyes, then, finally allowing his gaze to meet the startling and emotive blue of his brother’s eyes. He tilts his chin up, lips wobbling into a small smile.  

Thor surges forward and kisses him, his hands cupping Loki’s face like it is the most delicate thing.  Loki moans and pulls his brother closer, clinging to him with the desperation of a man who has been without the one he loves for years.

“You’ve no idea how hard it has been,” Thor gasps against his lips, tears rolling down his cheeks as he pins his brother to the wall and kisses him again and again.  “To mourn you, to love you even in death… it’s as though my heart was ripped out and chewed on by a Bilgesnipe.”

“I am right here, Thor,” Young Loki says, holding onto Thor’s massive arms as he continues to kiss him, carrying him away from the wall and holding him tightly.  At this point, Loki pushes off of the farthest wall of the cell and emerges from the shadows. Unseen by Thor, he places a gentle hand on his younger self’s shoulder and leans down to whisper in his ear.

“Tell him you love him.”

Young Loki’s eyes glisten, and he places a wet kiss to Thor’s lips.  He pulls away with a little smile. “Let me do something for you,” he says instead, and slowly he sinks down to his knees into front of his brother, his hands stroking the massive muscles of Thor’s abdomen and thighs.  Loki shrugs.

“Or you could do that.”

“Did you say something?” Thor asks, going still beneath Young Loki’s hands and looking around suspiciously.  Young Loki half-glares at himself over his shoulder, then distracts Thor by grabbing the bulge of his erection through his pants and kneading it softly.  

“No, darling.  Just relax.” he undoes the front of Thor’s breaches and pulls out his cock meat.  The red and angry head, thick with blood, is already soaked with precum. Loki strokes it slowly, looking at it with intent but making no move to put it in his mouth.  Loki frowns, wondering what his younger self is doing.

And then, all of a sudden, it hits him.  This Loki has never sucked dick before.

He steps forward again; this time he crouches down to the level of Thor’s groin.  He quickly undoes his own pants and pulls out his erect cock, long and hard and weeping at the sight of the display in front of him.  Even with all of his capabilities, Loki had never thought before to conjure an image of himself having sex with Thor. Watching it now, he wonders why he never thought of it before.  It’s entirely arousing and pleasing to the eye.

Loki reaches out and gently eases his younger self’s mouth open.  He presses his fingers into Young Loki’s mouth and flattens his tongue against his teeth, then uses that same spit-slick hand to stroke himself.  He whispers, “Go on, put it in your mouth. He tastes divine.”

Young Loki leans forward, still unsure of himself, and slowly wraps his lips around the head of his brother’s cock.  Thor gasps sharply and Young Loki looks up, nervous. He’s encouraged by the blissful look on Thor’s face and he gives a tentative suck, his tongue swirling around the head and tasting his precum.  Thor lets out a broken moan and tangles his fingers into his hair, stroking the back of his scalp as Loki begins to bob up and down sloppily.

In the grand scheme of blow jobs, it’s certainly not the best.  However it is definitely not the worst, and Loki brings himself off embarrassingly quickly to the sight of his younger self fellating this version of Thor.  With a contented sigh he sucks the cum off of his own fingers and tucks his soft cock back into his breaches. When he looks up again he sees Young Loki staring at him with wonder, his hard cock flush in the palm of his hand.  Thor’s jizz is all over his face.

“Stand up,” Thor commands, and hauls his brother to his feet.  He kisses his face, sucking his own cum off of Young Loki’s cheeks, and grasps his cock in the palm of his hand.  Young Loki squirms and cries out, at once trying to move away and towards the rough, uncoordinated pawing of his older brother.

“Let him touch you,” Loki whispers in his younger self’s ear, pressing himself against his own back and pushing Young Loki towards Thor.  “He loves you. He won’t hurt you. Trust him, and let go.”

“Hahhh,” Young Loki sighs, and his eyes slip closed as he cums onto his brother’s hand.  Thor smiles and lifts his hand up, sucking his brother’s spend from his fingers. He wraps his arms around Loki and holds him.

“I’m sorry that I let go,” Young Loki says after a moment, a whispered confession into the meat of Thor’s neck, “of your hand on the bridge.  I’m sorry that I didn’t hold on.”

Thor kisses his head, and holds him tighter.  “I’m sorry that I ever made you feel like you needed to let go in the first place.”  Young Loki lets out a tiny sob, and then it is quiet. For the moment, everything is okay.

 

**In The Avengers Control Room**

Natasha, Steve, Bruce and Tony all stand around the monitor, staring.  On the screen Loki goes to his knees and begins to--

“Oh my God.  Is that legal?” Steve’s jaw drops.  Tony claps him on the shoulder.

“Hell yeah, it is.  Welcome to 2012, big guy.”

“Dick sucking is pretty mainstream these days,” Natasha adds.

“But they’re… they’re doing it  _ right there… _ shouldn’t we do something??”

“Live and let love, man.”

“Yeah, and I don’t think they’re going to leave a mess, it looks like Thor is eating all of the--”

“IS NOBODY GOING TO TALK ABOUT THE FACT THAT THEY ARE BROTHERS??” Bruce pips up, going slightly green in the face.  Natasha quickly turns the monitor off, and the room goes silent. Finally, Tony coughs.

“Well, they  _ are _ aliens…”


End file.
